elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Colovian Highlands
Photographers - does anyone have a dramatic picture of the Colovian Highlands? I think this is a good template for the rest of the Regions articles. Above the contents section is a single sentence giving the location of the region relative to the rest of Cyrodiil and the other provinces. Then the Region box and table of contents, and then a "Description" which should include geography, topography, lakes, rivers, and roads. This will replace the "Description & Topography" section of other Region articles. After that is "Locations" to include Cities, Inns/Settlements, Caves, Camps, Ayelid Ruins, Mines, Deadric Shrines, Wayshrines, and Points of Interest. This all followed by sections for Creatures and Native Vegetation. Finally, Neighboring Regions and then a Locations box. Some questions: should Cities and Inns/Settlements be separate from the dungeons? I would like to include quotes from Alessia Ottus (she's often woefully naive, but it's funny and good color) about each city - is that appropriate? See the West Weald article for an example. Do we need the "Neighboring Regions" section? [[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] put the Colovian caves etc. in geographic order. Should that continue for all regions' dungeons? It seems :that this will be the only part of the wiki organized by geography rather than alphabetically. Finally, as he pointed out, we need map pics - I'm on a 360. Shoot. Anything else? andy 19:06, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes I would think you should separate the Inns and Settlements from the dungeons and landmarks. Including quotes from NPCs talking about the region would be good as well, provided there aren't too many; one or two quotes would be enough. I think the Neighboring Regions section can stay. The locations should be listed alphabetically I think, the way it's ordered now doesn't make much sense to me and seems rather disorganized. \*\ Hellhound43 19:11, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, the article is pretty much done. I didn't include wayshrines, as they do not show up on the map and would be difficult for me to locate accurately and completely, though they may belong. I also put creatures and plants on top. Finally, I seperated "Locations" from "Dungeons" but that seems a bit weird, esp. the word 'dungeon.' It's not in common use for Oblivion or this wiki. andy 22:22, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :::I think we should call the section something other than "Dungeons" as camps, shrines, and landmarks aren't dungeons. I can't think of anything right now, though. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 23:00, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :::: "Areas to Explore"? --Avfanatic 23:13, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :::::How about "Points of Interest"? Oh and I can list the wayshrines, doomstones, and such as I have the landmarks mod that puts them on the map :). \*\ Hellhound43 23:28, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::"Points of Interest" is already being used for landmarks and other misc. locations. I'll put doomstones on the template, though. What if we used POI for the heading and started a new heading called "Misc." Or, we could use "Locations" instead of "Dungeons" and eliminate any heading for cities and settlements. Also, what does this mean: \*\ I notice others have similar clusters of punctuation... andy 00:55, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Lol, the \*\ doesn't really mean anything, I just noticed when I joined that most people put -- in front of their sign so being the non-conformist that I tend to be I wanted to do something different :). You can use it if you want hehe. Anyway, you could just create a hierarchy starting as such: Points of Interest Cities, Inns, and Settlements Ruins and Caves Miscellaneous (or "Landmarks, Doomstones and Wayshrines") Feel free to change the names. What do you think? \*\ Hellhound43 01:06, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :How about: Locations Cities Inns and Settlements Ruins, Caves, and Camps Points of Interest :I think cities should be separate because it seems like a whole other category - the loading time to get into a city, the centralization of services and population; and also so that quotes can be easily added. andy 01:22, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::No complaints here. \*\ Hellhound43 01:29, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::Pulled myself away from the Isles long enough to finalize this. The various camps, caves, etc. are now separate headings under "Locations." Seems the best possible thing, but it's still a bit cluttered and I'm certainly open to suggestions. andy 17:44, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't think we need a heading if "Ruins, Caves, and Camps" with subheadings of ayleid ruins, fort ruins, caves, and camps; it looks cluttered with the headings, subheadings, and sub-subheadings. I do understand that it does help organize certain types of locations. However, I think it's easier to have them listed individually after cities and inns and settlements like so: Locations Cities Inns and Settlements Ayleid Ruins Fort Ruins Caves Mines Deadric Shrines Doomstones Wayshrines Points of Interest and etc. True that it does get long, but for regions that do not have specific locations, it may be easier to simply state that "this region does not have any mines, etc" than to have the "Mines" subheading with "None" in it. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 13:04, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Since you guys are reorganizing I would like to make a suggestion, if I may. I believe that the headings and constant lists make many articles look sterile and/or cluttered. I would like to suggest the following rewrite: The Colovian Highlands are Cyrodiil’s second floor. They lie in the far northwest of the country, overlooking the West Weald and the Imperial Forest. They serve as the rugged frontier between Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. The Highlands are the desolate western foothills of the Jerall Mountains. North-south travel is often impossible due to the sheer sides of the Highlands. The foliage and color is similar to the Gold Coast, with evergreen trees, ferns, and yellow-green grasses between islands of grey rock. The Highlands are among the sparser regions in the country, both in terms of vegetation and dungeons. There are at least two small lakes; one has a waterfall and the other a small dock with a canoe. The city of Chorrol is nestled in the lower foothills of the Highlands, though it lies within the Great Forest. The Black Road runs past Chorrol and is the only road that broaches the region. Access to most of the ruins and other points of interest is usually by foot on trails or through the thick grass and shrubs of the region. Flora and Fauna The highlands are home to many varieties of plants. Mushrooms like the Clouded Funnel Cap grow in abundance and Fly Amanita can be found scattered about. Flax, Ginseng, Goldenrod,Mandrake, Motherwort,Viper's Bugloss can all be found within these heights. Animals found in the region include bears, deer, mountain lions and wolves. Locations The Colovian Highlands has no serious urban development at this time. Ayleid Ruins *Hrotanda Vale *Lipsand Tarn *Nonungalo *Talwinque *Trumbe *Varondo Camps *Brotch Camp *Camp Ales *Dagny's Camp *Last Chance Camp *Valley View Camp Caves *Black Rock Caverns *Broken Promises Cave *Mongrel's Tooth Cave *Nonwyll Cavern *Rock Bottom Caverns *Sandstone Cavern *Wind Cave Fort Ruins *Fort Dirich *Fort Hastrel *Fort Istirus *Fort Rayles *Fort Ontus Mines *Echo Mine *Infested Mine *Pillaged Mine *Shattered Mine Points of interest *Cloud Top *Shrine of Sanguine *The ruins of a fort that has no dungeon, located due west of Broken Promises Cave. A treasure chest is nestled within. Category:Locations Category:Regions I removed the Decriptions heading because a description of the topic of a page is expected. In other words descriptions about the Colovian Highlands should be first in the article and not need a heading to declare it as such. Flora and fauna could easily go together (removing another heading) and I personally prefer a paragraph to a list. I put all urban areas together in a paragraph under locations. It is already listed first and out of alphabetical order. I think briefly describing the urban areas (if any) adds meat to the article and removes some of the non-stop listings. Minor locations such as Doomstones and Daerdric Shrines I put under Points of Interest to consolidate a few short lists into one medium one. I moved Neighboring Regions to Nearby Locations in the infobox, its there might as well use it. These are just my opinions you can paste my changes over the page and preview it for a look at the completed article. I would like to see this Wiki be the best it can be and I feel the more encyclopedic info is preferable to listing and gmae FAQs. Just my two cents. --Avfanatic 13:30, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :I like your format Av; describes the subject and is clean and concise. I also agree with the goal to make it more encyclopedia-like and more interesting to read than to look at list after list. We're still a long ways to go and there's tons of content, but we'll work our way there. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 14:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hey Big 3 - I would agree heartily that encylopedic-type entries are better than lists, and they are more fun to write, too. It is a daunting task, but I will cheerfully peck away at it. AV - by "urban areas" do you mean inns and settlements also? andy 13:40, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Yes, I meant all populated areas. My thinking is the handful of places where there are people could use a brief decription, for example in the Jerall Mountains article: ::: "Bruma, the Snowy City, lies nestled in the Jerall Mountains near the border with Skyrim. The farmstead Applewatch braves this rough terrain as does Lord Rugdumph's Estate on the border with the Valus Mountains. Far north the Temple of the Ancestor Moths sits in quiet seclusion." ::: --Avfanatic 15:52, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Caption Is what I wrote about Cloud Top accurate? Those pillars don't look Ayleid to me. andy 22:23, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Finished-ish I think I've got all the region in Cyrodiil completely and uniformly formatted. I still need to add ruins, caves, etc. Does anyone have any ideas about how to figure out a breakdown of these by region? I can't find anything online, and I'm on a 360 so I don't know if that information is in the console. I also would welcome any critiques of the current format, and any ideas about what else needs to be added. I think doomstones and wayshrines could go under areas of interest - again, is info like that in the console? andy 16:39, 29 April 2007 (CDT)